Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Dust
also known as 'Mobile Suit Cross Born Gundam: Dust', is a manga written by Yuuichi Hasegawa. It was first announced in the June 2016 issue of ''Gundam Ace magazine and began serialization in September 2016. The story is set in U.C. 0169 after the events of Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost. Story Sixteen years after the Zanscare Empire's attempted invasion of Earth, the weaknesses of the Earth Federation have been exposed. Various space colonies, outside the reach of the weakened Federation, begin to fight each other and establish their own autonomous governments. Technology has regressed, as the Earth Sphere plunges into turmoil as various wars break out. The Age of the Warring Space States has begun! Chapters Volume 1 *PROLOGUE *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 *Episode 33 *Episode 34 *Episode 35 *Episode 36 Volume 10 Characters Mighty Transport *Ash King *Leo *Kaguya Shiratori Tanagas *Taganas Tayaka *Tres Mares Moon Moon *Erazo Canó Mechanics Mighty Transport Mobile Weapons *Anchor *Anchor V2 *Crane *Chappe *F89 Gundam F89 Vehicles and Support Units *Escargot Taganas Mobile Weapons *JMS-W04 Wars-Mo *Victory-EZ Cyclops Mobile Weapons *CRX-007 Volcano *CNRX-044 Asshimac *CRX-139 Hambra-B *CRGM-119 Jamesgun Kai *Phantom V2 *Phantom V3 Moon Moon Mobile Weapons *O-Tengu *Migassa *XM-X13 Crossbone Gundam X-13 *Murasame Breakers Mobile Weapons *Biaggio *Magatsuki Kai *Adomamos *Matomache *Veterano Zabi Zeon Mobile Weapons *Gathrello *Sand Doc Country of Hymn Mobile Weapons *Baroque *Vake Zam *Kangrazam *Cerberus Frontier IV Mobile Weapons *Gorgeous Gundam *Red Gundam *Black Gundam Others Mobile Weapons *Carmen *Gaza-Ley *Verdun *Ganabi *Noir Wrath *Gla Dias *Blanc Phantom Gallery Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Vol.1.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Vol.2.jpg Dust vol 3.jpg Mobile_Suit_Crossbone_Gundam_Dust_vol_4.jpg Dust vol 5.jpg Dust vol 6.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Vol.7.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Vol. 8.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Vol.9.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Vol.10.jpg 20160718_1org.jpg|Poster Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Vol.7. Cap 25.jpg Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust Vol. 8 Cap 29.jpg CROSSBONE GUNDAM DUST scan.jpg Crossbone Gundam Dust Cap1.jpg 1469556112607.jpg Gundam F89.jpg|Gundam F89 Okawara x Hasegawa Anchor.jpg|Okawara x Hasegawa Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v2 0191.jpg|Crane Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v2 0192.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v2 0193.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v2 0194.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v2 0195.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v2 0196.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v2 0197.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v3 0088.jpg|Victory-EZ Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v3 0194.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v3 0195.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v3 0196.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v3 0197.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v4 0194.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v4 0195.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v4 0196.jpg Gundam Cross Born Dust RAW v4 0197.jpg BigzamelegoleaMA.jpg Sand Doc and Gathkrello MS MA.jpg Crossbone Dust Baroque.jpg|Baroque Dust Gedlav catlike.jpg Dust MS jamesgun.jpg Dust MS samdhoge.jpg Dust MS tribal1.jpg Dust MS zakrello1.jpg Dust MS zenan.jpg Dust MS.jpg cargoship escargot.jpg|Cargoship Escargot Ash King Dust.png|Ash King Ash King Dust 2.png|Ash King Black Gundam (Front).jpg Red Gundam (Front).jpg Notes & Trivia Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-105105-4 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-105555-7 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-105988-3 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-106189-3 *Vol.4 Special Edition ISBN 978-4-04-106190-9 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-106828-1 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-107352-0 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-107895-2 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-108344-4 *Vol.9 ISBN 978-4-04-108844-9 *Vol.10 ISBN External links *https://web-ace.jp/gundamace/contents/178/comics/935 Category:Manga